Mechanic Trouble
by Mistress of Bishounen
Summary: A trio of Zoids Mechanics end up in a sticky situation after an incident that takes place.How will they handle it? Read to find out!


Mistress Bishounen: Do you believe it! I'm actually writing...err....typing another fic. This is not a hallucination,so stop rubbing your eyes! Well...after reading alot of other fics,I've finally gotten the inspiration needed to start another fic. As of now, my gameshow fic is kind of on pause since I haven't gotten any ideas...but it will be continued eventually. Anyways...enough of my rambling...that is,until the end of this chapter,muhahaha. On with my second Zoids fic!

A/N: (....) means thought if it doesn't have the A/N in front of it.

**Inside the Zoids Repair Shop**

"Whew...finally done" Rika sighs after finishing up a paint job on a customized Command Wolf. Yawning,she walks over to a guy who's writing on a clipboard. "I finished up that paint job you wanted me to do" Rika says to the guy. "Thats good...the owner said he'd be back in a few hours,which usually means you better have my zoid ready by the time I come back or else" He says,checking off something on the board.

"Well aren't you the optimistic one" Rika says with a smirk. The guy decides to ignore her comment,and continues to write on the clipboard. Raising an eyebrow,Rika asks,"Ryo,what exactly are you writing?" Finally paying attention to her,Ryo responds. "It's a good thing you asked...here is a list of Zoids parts I need you and Saria to go pick up in the city. A team asked me to pre-order the parts for them ,and they just arrived today."

Sighing,Rika takes the paper and reads it. "Woah...those are some seriously expensive parts...which team ordered these?" She asks. " Team Liger Force...one of the highest ranked teams this year...in other words these guys have some major money." "hmmm...Liger Force...I've heard of them. Its a four person team made of customized Blade Ligers. They're really good from the battles I watched." "Yep,thats them...and they're counting on us to have these parts here by tomorrow morning for their battle. So hurry and find Saria,then pick up those parts"

The sound of a door opening and closing is heard,followed by a females voice. "Am I hearing things,or did someone just say my name." Saria says, walking up to Rika and Ryo. "I don't think your hearing things...unless you ate some of Rika's cooking. In that case,its probably just the side effects" Ryo says while smiling. "Side effects! what do you mean side effects!" Rika protests. "Don't forget what happened the last time we ate some of your so called food. Ryo claimed he heard voices telling him to eat more chicken,and I ended up tossing my cookies for the weekend...if you know what I mean" Saria states.

"Ohhh,so you blame me because I cooked 2 week old beef." Rika says. "Yes!We do!" Both Saria and Ryo yell at the same time. Rika sweatdrops. "Well...ok,maybe I could've checked for the expiration date...and considering the meat was green...ahem...but still,it's not totally my fault." "It is!" They once again say in unison. Rika sighs in defeat. "Alright alright,I get your point." "Anyways..." Ryo says,getting back on track. "Now that you're both here...take the shops Gustav to go and pick up those parts on the list I gave to Rika."

Saria takes the list handed to her by Rika and reads it. "Very expensive stuff...must've been some really rich team" Saria says. "Team Liger Force" Rika says matter of fact like. "Oh...well that makes sense,considering their rank..." Saria replies. "Well,lets go get those parts" She says to Rika while putting the list in her pocket. "Ehhh,alright. But on the way back,lets get something to eat." Rika states,putting a hand on her stomach. "Fine...but only after we get the parts" Saria says,hiding the fact that she was hungry as well.

"I suppose that means you plan on getting my food as well." Ryo suddenly says. "Nooo way. For a special treat,I'm going to let Rika cook lunch for you" Saria jokes. "treat...sounds more like torture to me." Ryo responds while smirking. "Hey! I hope you two know I don't consider this funny." Rika says in an annoyed tone,causing Saria and Ryo to laugh. Sighing at the two,Rika walks outside the shop,getting in the passengers side of the Red,Black and Orange Gustav,the shops colors.

**Outside The Shop**

A few seconds later,Saria gets into the Gustav,and starts it up,piloting it to the city. "Did you really have to just walk out like that. You know we were only teasing you,right?" Saria says in a sincere tone. Rika sighs,then smirks. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to leave you two alone to spend more quality time with each other." She says,grinning at Saria's reaction,who's face turned slightly red at the comment,then quickly returned back to normal.

"I don't know what your trying to get at..." She says,sounding as if she hadn't blushed even for a split second. "Nothing at all...but maybe theres something your not telling me..." Rika says in a mischevious tone. "Nope,nothing at all." Saria replies in a way that completely discouraged Rika to try and push the subject any further. (Darn...she's really good. If I hadn't caught her blushing,I probably would've believed what she was saying...I'll have to plan in order to get Saria to admit her love to Ryo...) Rika thinks.

(That was too close...good thing she didn't notice me blushing. I can't let anyone know about the crush I have on Ryo...which means I'll have to watch my every move,because if I mess up like that again,Rika's going to find out for sure...) Saria thinks. The rest of the ride went in silence,with Rika trying to think of ways to trick Saria into admitting her love for Ryo,and Saria trying to make sure Rika doesn't find out anything.

**Zoids Part Shop**

"Okay...heres the part shop" Saria says,breaking the silence. "Do you have the list?" Rika asks Saria. "Of course I have it,I put it in my pocket before we left,see." Saria replies,holding the list in her hand for Rika to see. "Alright alright,just checking" She says. Stopping the Gustav in front of the shop,Saria and Rika get out of the Zoid,walking into the parts shop,which smelled of oil,metal,and any other smell that would be in a parts shop.

Saria hands the list to the guy at the counter,who simply reads the list and walks through a door which leads to the storage area. He comes back a few minutes later,handing the list back to Saria,who once again puts it in her pocket. "Just take your Gustav to the hangar,and we'll load up the parts for you" The young man says in a friendly voice. "Thank you" Saria replies,walking outside to the Gustav,followed by Rika.

After taking the Cargo zoid into the hangar,a woman begins to press buttons on a control panel in front of her,which caused a robotic arm to begin lifting and placing large boxes onto the carrying platforms of the Gustav. Stretching out her arms,Rika looks over to the woman,who puts up an Ok sign with her fingers. "Looks like all the cargo's loaded and ready." She says to Saria,who was busy reading one of her monthly Zoids magazines. "Hey,stop reading. Time for food." Rika says in an annoyed tone.

"I heard you,I was finishing the last paragraph...just hold on or else I'll let you starve" Saria replies,waving at the woman, and piloting the Gustav out of the hangar,on the way to a nearby chinese restaraunt. "Don't try that,or else I'll have to switch to canibalism..." Rika says,looking at Saria as if she were a hamburger...that wasn't two weeks old. "I hope you know trying to eat me would land you in psychiatric ward" Saria replies while grinning. "Well at least I wouldn't be hungry..." Rika pouts.

**Restaraunt**

"I don't know about you,but I'd rather have fried rice than human flesh any day." Saria says,stopping the Gustav in front of the Chinese restaraunt and getting out of it. "You got lucky.I controlled my hunger this entire time...besides,rice definately sounds more appetizing." Rika replies,following Saria into the crowded restaraunt. After ordering their and Ryo's lunch,Saria and Rika sit at a nearby table,waiting for the food.

"These guys are plotting against us.Forcing us to wait for food like this...it should be against the law..." Rika's hunger was obviously getting to her,and Saria was doing all she could to keep her stomach from growling out loud. When the lady finally called them up to get their food,both Saria and Rika jumped up from the table and hurried up to the counter,scaring the lady half to death. "Um,heres your food" She said slowly,handing a large brown bag to Rika,who thanked the lady and followed Saria to the Gustav.

**Back At The Zoids Repair Shop**

After getting the new zoid parts in the the shops storage area,Saria,Rika,and Ryo were in the kitchen sitting at the table,and eating their food,talking about what else was left to do for the day. Actually,it was just Saria and Ryo talking. Rika was too busy eating to talk. "While you two were gone,we got two more customers today." Ryo explained. "During a battle,the pilots Rev Raptor was beat up pretty bad. We're going to have to work together since theres alot of repairs that needs to be done to it." Ryo says,eating more of his food. "What about the other customer?" Saria asks after finishing up the last of her food.

"That one should take only one person. The team won their battle but their Lighting Saix got scratched up a bit. All it needs is a new coat of paint,along with a polish. It should take only about an hour,so I'm going to have Rika take care of that job." Ryo states. Rika,who'd been quietly eating her food looked up,swallowed the food that was in her mouth,and spoke. "No problem. I'll get started as soon as I'm finished eating." She said,taking another bite of her food.

Nodding his head in approvement,Ryo continued."Saria,you and I will have cleaning duty while Rika works on the Saix. Afterwards,we'll take a thirty minute break and get to work on the Rev Raptor." "Alright,that sounds like a plan" She agrees,standing up to dispose of her trash. Within ten minutes,everyone had gotten back to work,with Ryo and Saria cleaning the shop,and Rika starting her job by cleaning the Saix before she added the paint.

While everyone was busy working on their tasks,no one heard the three people dressed in black,sneak into the parts storage room...

**_End of Chapter 1_**

Mistress Bishounen: And that ends chapter 1 of Zoids-Mechanic Trouble. Questions you probably have now... Who are those people in black,and what are they doing? Will Saria ever tell Ryo about her crush? How old is everyone? Find out in chapter 2!

Please review to let me know what you thought,or else the people in black will get you...muhahahaha.

To clear a few things: The Zoids Repair Shop is a workplace and home for Ryo and the others,which is why there was a kitchen. Theres a section in the shop just like a house,with rooms and everything. As well as the shop itself. The reason Ryo bosses everyone around is because he is head mechanic as well as the owner of the shop. Its not too big of a shop just yet,which is why they only have three people working there,but it is well known because of the Grade A work this trio does.


End file.
